hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley O'Brian
Ashley O'Brian is an actress, singer, former boyband member, voice actress, producer, television programme writer, general celebrity and model. Ashley and Amanda O'Brian are currently the most successful teenage actresses. They have both had extremely successful singing careers and have went on to have careers in television shows, voice acting, producing, and modelling. They are well known for having an extremely large fanbase. Early Life Ashley Adam O'Brian was born in 1997 (October 12th) to Hayley Weesta and Nameless O'Brian. Her parents had married the day before her birth. She always argues it, but she is younger than Amanda, her twin by just 6 minutes. At 6 months old, her mum, Hayley, got the twins a TV advert and film role. In the film they were swapped around to play the same character. Ashley said that she thinks that the fact she is not close to her mum is because she had nothing to do with them as babies. "We worked from 6 months. If they weren't at a studio getting handed around, we had a nanny caring for us." She has three younger sisters, Roxanne Rosemary O'Brian and two half sisters; Rabiah Nadira O'Brian and Fruitpip Oak Heartdancer O'Brian. Acting Career Main Article: Ashley O'Brian Filmography Because Hayley O'Brian was so successful and the girls had started young, Ashley and her twin had no problem finding work. Their mum had a big part in this, sending them to auditon for roles at 3 and 4 years old and giving them in trouble if they didn't get it, because they hadn't worked for it enough. Ashley said although it was all she was used to, she still loved it, and the way she had been raised made her want it even more. She has starred in more films than her twin Amanda. They often star in films together and have often been credited as "The O'Brian Twins" at the end of the film rather than separately. Ashley said she is fine with that, Amanda and her are close and even if they argue, they will always be there for eachother whether they want to be or not. Her most famous childhood film was "Broken Glass", her first most major film without Amanda. She played a 10 year old child whos mother had left her and aunty didn't care. She won awards for the role. When the O'Brian twins found out about Magic Girls, they were asked to audition, but apparently really already had the role. Ashley said that they were wanted as part of the film because people knew who they were, and it would mean that the films would be more successful. Amanda didn't start in the 9th film, but Ashley has starred in all of the films. She has kept the characters ending a secret. Between 2009 and 2012 she starred in three of the The Unknown Vampire film series films, before deciding that she wouldn't return as her character Cassie. In 2012 she starred in a total of 7 films, The Moving Eyes, The Unknown Vampire 3, Blood Princess, Windows is Shutting Down 2, Blood Waters, Magic Girls 10: The Finale and The Ring. She is also starring in Ride in which she has been praised for her performance. Critics said it was suprising but refreshing to see such a big film star in a TV show and that she brought experience and talent to the show. In 2013 she will star in a film with Amanda O'Brian, titled Memory, with no release date yet confirmed. Besides from Memory, Ashley will also star in a one-hour long film Cake, created by The Alex'z. Ashley also appeared in My Sweet Angel (2013). In early 2014, Ashley was asked by an interviewer if she had any roles planned, and she replied with nonsense about "bad boys", not answering the question. At the time she had no roles announced and hadn't been seen filming. Later in the year, Ashley said that she had been concentrating on her singing career with her sister Amanda rather than her film career but said that as of October she would be filming. In 2015, Ashley had the leading role in Fantasy (released in March), and later starred in Hazel's Gallery (June) and Seven Goodbyes (September). She then announced that she had a small role in You're Not Alive (October) and a three second appearance in Christmas release, Only in December (December). Ashley starred in just one film throughout 2016, Nevertheless, later saying that she wouldn't star in any other films due to the strain on herself physically and mentally starring in the film. Television Career As a child she starred in HeffKids and Flubber Channel shows alongside her twin Amanda. In 2009 they created and wrote The Amanda & Ashley Show. In 2012 they created, wrote, narrated, and directed The Adventures of Amanda and Ashley on HeffKids. In December 2012 Ashley O'Brian: Stripped was released. Singing Career Main: Ashley O'Brian Discography In 2005 Ashley was confirmed as a member of The Choir Boys and had a best selling single with Tears in Heaven. By 2009 she began singing with her twin sister and later became a solo singer by releasing highly successful single Fight For This Trust. She has released five solo albums, Fight For This Trust, Believing, Ash 4 Life, The Ashley Show, and most recently Boombox. Ashley also released a joint album with singer Tarbeesa soon after her debut album, Fire Burning. She has been very succesfull, her first song a number one, and any more since. In 2011 it was revealed that despite her success, Amanda had been more successful in the singing career. In 2012 Ashley promised her fans she would tour, and went on her "2012 DUDE" tour from June until early September. She tours with her two backing dancers, Stephanie Meerta and Britney Boltar, who are also friends with Ashley since touring with her. In 2012 she featured on "Zozolatzee" with Meesta, Meona Loss, and Tea Tree. Despite having just released Ash 4 Life, on March 29th 2013, Ashley debuted several songs from a new album that she had began working on. She said, "once I have released all of the Ash 4 Life singles, this album will be released basically right away. Daw". After her marriage to Samuel Davis they released their wedding song Breaking Free and later confirmed their joint album, Us. They later confirmed a second album, which is currently untilted. They sang their first single, Real Thing, live in March 2013 on Musik Do Yah. After announcing an upcoming album she sang one song from her new album live, Winks + Gungs. Ashley later confirmed that her latest album would be called The Ashley Show. One of the singles from the album, Change, was a success when released. The album was released on Friday 23rd, August, 2013. In May 2013 she confirmed that she would star on the second album from Cloud. Despite having just released The Ashley Show, she confirmed in August 2013 that her following album would be titled Boombox. At the time of the interview, she was yet to record or write songs for the album. Also in 2013, beginning in October, Ashley worked with secretive director Wing Flyer to create a new instrumental video, titled Instrumental. The video was described as one of the most beautiful music videos ever created and the most stunning of the year. Ashley confirmed a 2014 album, Boombox, the year before. She soon performed two of the songs live to a small group of fans and later released the full song listing for the album. The album became her most successful to date and was described by Ashley as her best album vocally and lyrically. It recieved mixed reviews, with most being positive but some suggesting drug use throughout the recording. In 2015, Ashley said that she would now be concentrating on her acting career as she had several film roles coming up. Despite this she released an EP rather than an album in August. The album, dat bling, features 4 songs including her popular Hawtline Blang which sparked a dance craze and other fairly successful YWSMG. Singing Career with Amanda O'Brian She has also had an extremely successful singing career with her twin Amanda O'Brian, with best selling albums Get in There (2009), followed by Bad Gettance (2010), Girls (2012), and Boys (2013). In January 2014 she confirmed their newest album would be Naughty Heaven (2014). Modelling Career From a very young age, Ashley and Amanda did photo shoots with their mum Hayley. The girls were signed up to a child modelling agency for a month but then dropped. Taloota Meeto said, "we couldn't keep them just because of who their mum is. They are cute kids, but models? No." Hayley was so angry that she demanded they take the girls back, but they didn't, so since then she has made sure they always accept magazine photo shoots and don't turn any of them down. The girls have had thousands of offers, sometimes doing up to 5 photo shotos for magazines per week. They have an online modelling website with all of their pictures in one place, and in 2012, Ashley was signed up to a modelling agency "You Girl". Public Problems, Personal Struggles, and Attemped Murders The O'Brian twins, like their mother, have been known for the problems they have faced. Some of the things Ashley has been in the center of with the family and alone are animal abuse accusations, anger issues, family fall outs and underage drinking. In 2011 Ashley said that she was sorry for the "difficult few years" between 2008 and then, saying that she had been under a lot of stress. She said that she had her life under control now and there would be nothing so serious again. Since late 2009, Ashley has been in an ongoing war with Kayla & Elizabeth Krootcha, their friend Katie White, and also their former friend Rose Kwalk, to a lesser extent. Kayla and Elizabeth Krootcha have attempted to murder Ashley more than once, resulting in them being arrested. The first attempted murder was on Ashley alone, and the second was an attempted drowning, which nearly killed Amanda O'Brian. Previous to the attempted murders, Ashley had YouClown competitions with the twins. She has since said that she never expected things to get so serious. On November 1st 2012, Sarah Blawhite announced online that someone had tried to break into their house the previous night (October 31st) or early that morning. Amanda O'Brian then publicly accused her twin Ashley of being the one who did it. On December 19th 2012 it was reported that Ashley had injured her butt, after someone had attempted to stab her with a bit off of a wooden stool. They didn't manage to stab her but did injured her. Ashley has spoken openly about the bullying that she has faced. In 2010 she and her twin sister, Amanda O'Brian, returned to school after many years of homeschooling. Ashley was soon a target due to her "shorty cut", later responding by posting videos to YouClown of her going wild with the haircut. At the time, the family lived in a public building and Ashley was also a victim of extreme bullying there. She has said, "it was like a swarm and the worst thing was that Amanda was friends with these monsters". In 2010 she suffered from extreme stage fright and had to be forcefully pushed onto the stage during a concert. During a concert, her stage was once invaded in 2009, by a naked himmer called Freyai. In August 2013, it was confirmed that Bitsy Baxter had been arrested at Ashleys home. Ashleys stepmother, Sophie Eliza Marina Eloise Syka, had found Bitsy trying to strangle Ashley. It came out that earlier in that day, Ashley and Bitsy had been fighting and arguing at The Fame, with Ashley accusing Bitsy of murdering Kayley Sherla and framing Laurel Eveson Thompason. It is at least the fourth time that someone has tried to murder Ashley. Other work In 2012 Ashley released her first fitness and workout DVD, The Ashley Workout. It became well known because of the AshleyBot device. The DVD was released on Friday 7th December 2012. She is also known for her 2011 - present show Finding Ashley. On the show she has worked with Cassie Calla, April Sandford, Sabrina Simons, Wietcha Lainroh, and Clara Crock. Ashley did a lot of charity work from 2010 onwards, raising awarness for issues such as racism, camera fears, and a strip condition. Ashley had suffered from all three at the time As well as this, Ashley attended several fund raises for poor children unlike herself. Some criticised Ashley when several other teenage celebrities, such as Laurel Eveson Thompason, Roxy Doono, and even her sister Amanda O'Brian said that she was only doing it for attention and "hated the people" that she was helping. The A&A Show In 2009, Ashley and Amanda, set up their own Youclown show called "The A & A Show". It became extremely famous with millions of views on every episode. They were named the most popular Youclown Celebrity Users of all times. They haven't recently added any new videos apart from one or two in 2011, but the videos still get thousands of new views every month. The videos start with the famous "Hi - and welcome to the - A - and A - Show on youclown", the girls open the videos together. Since then a lot of fans started making similiar shows and starting their videos the same way. The videos did cause a lot of problems for the girls, such as public animal abuse, the girls throwing temper tantrums, and more, but the girls have never taken any videos offline despite being advised to. Ashley said that she didn't see why they would take them down, if they had nothing at all to hide. Laurel Eveson Thompason was a guest star in one video, and Jennifer Hunt, filmed one of the most famous ideos that shows Amanda having a temper tantrum ("Amanda throws a stinky"). Personal Life Ashley dated Kakika Lurmarnt from 2011 until 2012, when Kakika broke up with her. She was then spotted with her sisters ex boyfriend, Samuel Davis, which started rumours that she could be dating him. She is close friends with the other Magic Girl cast members, but is closest to Lauren Michaels. She has said that her and Laurel Eveson Thompason have had some problems over the past couple of years. In October 2012 her parents divorced and her mother initially cut all contact with Ashley. The pair have since reconnected but refer to eachother as being on "buisness terms". Ashley famously married Samuel Davis in 2012 and divorced him in 2016. In early 2017 she said that she was disconnected romantically from any other beings and didn't want any human contact of that kind. Fears Ashley has a fear of The Big Painting. Marriage On November 16th 2012 Music Today, and later Music News, reported that Ashley O'Brian had married Samuel Davis in Indaseesta, where the legal marriage age is 15 years old. The fan and celebrity reaction was instantly huge, with many people being extremely shocked by the sudden marriage. The pair had not confirmed if they were dating previous to this. Ashleys father, Nameless O'Brian, said that he had no idea of the marriage and was "completely shocked". When the pair celebrated two years of marriage on November 16th 2014, they held a large party at The Fame and later released a short online film titled Samley: Two Bodies, Four Bumcheeks, Together. In 2015, Ashley and Samuel celebrated their third anniversary. Ashley caused a slight outrage when she declared she was "far from in love with Samuel but he's useful". In December 2015 she told an interviewer that her relationship with Samuel was an open one and confirmed that she was dating "Lift" actor Henry Tobie. Ashley later denied ever saying she dated Henry Tobie and was accused of paying him off to confirm it was all lies. Throughout 2015 and 2016 there was rumours of Ashley being a turtle with various males, yet nothing was confirmed. Ashley and Samuel announced their divorce on December 26th 2016. Awwwwtwins.jpg Cakebthc.jpg Heffishcover.jpg Ashloi.jpg Oharentyourcute.jpg Awwsweetlittlegirl.jpg Playful.jpg SamuelAnswerThisAreYouAFemale.jpg Category:O'Brian Family